harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waffle Island (ToT)
Waffle Island is the main island in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Waffle Island has two islands nearby, Toucan Island and Gull Islands. Since Waffle Island is the mainland, it contains almost all of the shops in the game where are able to purchase supplies to help you as you progress through the game. The Island is also home for many other villagers and has many places where you can forage and meet wild animals. Waffle Town Town Hall The Town Hall is open from 8:00AM - 5:00PM and is closed on Sundays and festivals days. In the Town Hall, you are able to purchase additional land plots. Elli, Gill, and Hamilton work in the Town Hall. There is a Part Time job available here, so if you want a little extra cash you can work here until close. Your pay will increase as you build friendships with the other workers. The town library is upstairs in the Town Hall. Town Plot: 4500G The Town Plot is the smallest lot, but it is the closet to the town. It is also close to the Ocean. Hillside Plot: 4500G The Hillside Plot is a medium sized plot of land. It is close to the Ganache Mine District and is also close to the river and Caramel Falls. Seaside Plot: 4500G This is the largest lot, but has the poorest quality soil. It is far away from town, but is in a good location for fishing. Mountain Plot The Mountain Plot is near the Gelato Mines. This lot is not one of the three starting options at the beginning of the game, but is close to the Seaside Plot. Sundae Inn The Sundae Inn is open from 9:00AM-5:00PM (Restaurant), 6:00PM-12:00AM (Bar) and is closed on Sundays and festival days. Jake and Colleen own the Inn, Yolanda is a chef, Hayden is a bartender, Chase is a waiter, and Kathy and Maya are waitresses. You are able to purchase food and drinks at the Inn. You are also able to work part time at the Inn--both at the Restaurant and at the Bar. Meringue Clinic The Meringue Clinic is open from 8:00AM – 5:00PM and is closed Mondays and festival days. You are able to purchase medicine here. Jin and Irene work in the clinic, and Perry will join them after he returns to Waffle Island. He is the second to last person to return after you complete Daren's rainbow. There is a part time job available here. Also, if you collapse from exhaustion you wake up at the clinic with Jin. There is a short scene of your character talking with Jin, and then the day ends. If you were holding something when you collapsed you will still be holding that item. General Store The General Store is open from 9:00AM - 6:00PM and is closed Mondays and festival days. Barbara and Simon work in the store, and Phoebe will join them after she returns to Waffle Island. The store sells kitchen supplies, tool upgrades, furniture, and makers. There is a part time job available here. 'On the Hook' On the Hook is open from 6:00 AM – 10:00PM and is closed Mondays and festival days. Toby, Ozzie, and Pascal work there. You are able to buy fish and grilled fish in the store. There is a part time job available here. Tailor Shop The Tailor Shop is open from 9:00AM – 6:00PM and is closed Sundays and festival days. The store does not open until Luna, Candace, and Shelly return to the island after you complete the first rainbow. You are able to buy clothes and accessories here. Shelly also will upgrade your rucksack for your. The first upgrade is free, and after that you will need to supply Shelly with the supplies. Waffle Town Pier The Pier is open from 6:00AM-10:00PM and is closed Mondays and festival days. Speak with Pascal, and he will take you over to Toucan Island after you have completed the first rainbow. Residents' Houses Yolanda's House and Hamilton's House Places of Interest Lighthouse The Lighthouse serves no purpose until you complete all 5 rainbows. Jin will mention that he found an odd plant near the lighthouse. Jin will say that it might be the sapling of the Mother Tree. Waffle Square Festivals are held here many times a year. During a festival the square is usually decorated with decorations representing the type of festival. Clock Tower After obtaining the key from Hamilton to fix the tower, you find a note from Alan and the other half of the quilt inside the clock tower. Daren’s Tree Daren the rainbow sprite’s tree. Water his flower (green flower in front of tree) after opening the clock tower to talk to him. Maple Lake District 'Church' The Church is open from 7:00 AM – 6:00 PM. You are married here and are able to pray for your child here. Residents' Houses Jin's House, Toby's House, and Mira's House. Their houses are unlocked from 8:00AM-8:00PM 'Graveyard' This is where you meet Mira. When your animals die they are buried here. 'Maple Lake' A lake with a small dock that is a good fishing spot for beginners. Sometimes ducks can be seen on the lake. Ben’s Tree Ben the rainbow sprite’s tree. Water his flower (blue flower in front of tree) after opening the clock tower to talk to him. Ganache Mine District 'Souffle Farm' Souffle Farm is open from 7:00 AM - 5:00PM and is closed Saturdays and festival days. Anissa, Craig, and Ruth work here. After Taylor returns to the Island he will join them and also will start his own store called Taylor's seeds. Taylor's seeds operates solely over the telephone. At Souffle Farm, you are able to buy crops, seeds, saplings, and fertilizer. There is a part time job available here. 'Carpenter's Shop' The Carpenter's Shop is open from 9:00AM - 6:00PM and is closed Saturdays and festival days. Bo, Luke, and Dale work here. You are able to buy furniture, build new buildings, and upgrade buildings here. There is a part time job available here. 'Ramsey’s Blacksmith Shop' The Blacksmith Shop is open from 8:00AM - 5:00 PM and is closed Mondays and festival days. Ramsey, Mira, Chloe, Owen, and Julius work here. You are able to upgrade tools, refine ore and wonderfuls, and have jewelry made here. There is a part time job available here. 'Ganache Mine' The Ganache Mine is the first mine you will have access to. You need a hammer in order to enter it. You are able to mine for ore and wonderfuls here, and you also are able to find mushrooms here. There is a power berry on the 30th floor of the mine. You meet Phoebe and Calvin here when they return to the island. Brownie Ranch District 'Brownie Ranch' Brownie Ranch is open from 9:00AM - 6:00PM and is closed Mondays and festival days. Cain, Hanna, Renee, and Gray work here. At the Ranch, you are able to buy and sell animals, purchase animal food, and purchase the tools you need to care for the animals. At the beginning of the game there is a block stopping you from accessing the area. The rock is removed in year 1 on Spring 28th or when you have a lv 3 hammer and are able to break the rock by yourself. There is a part time job available here. 'Alan’s Tree' Alan the rainbow sprite’s tree. Water his flower (located in front of tree) after opening the clock tower to talk to him. Caramel River District The Caramel River District has the Caramel River flowing through it and the Caramel Waterfall. There is also a hot spring located here that recovers stamina. The hot spring can be used once a day. Mt. Gelato District You can only access Mt. Gelato after obtaining Ben's Badge and completing Ben's Rainbow. There are many wild animals at Mt. Gelato that you are able to befriend. If you have a Level 3 (or higher) hammer, you may break a boulder blocking a path from the Caramel River District to Mt. Gelato. 'Gelato Mine' The Gelato Mine is very similar to the Ganache Mine but is deeper, reaching down 50 floors. At the bottom you will find a Shining Baumkuchen. 'Harvest Goddess Spring' When you first try to go to the Harvest Goddess Spring, you will find that the path is blocked by a bear. You will be unable to proceed until you befriend the bear. You will need to have access to this area to complete Alan's Rainbow Recipe, since the Spring is the only place you are able to catch Wood Fish. You will plant the sapling of the Mother Tree here to reawaken the Harvest Goddess. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Locations Category:Locations